


this beautiful feeling

by squirrelhan



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fanboy Kim Seungmin, Gen, How Do I Tag This, his bias is wonpil uwu, seungmin is the biggest myday you'll ever meet fite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: seungmin won tickets for a day6 concert and a meet and greet. he takes his best friend hyunjin to the concert.





	this beautiful feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autcmnleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/gifts).



> i gifted this one to @autcmnleaves, since seungmin is her bias and she send me something on ig that inspired me to write this :) by the way i hope we can attend to the day6 concert in amsterdam bc i can't wait to meet you!!

'Oh my goooodd we're almost there!!! I can't believe I'm going to see DAY6!!! I'm going to meet them!!'

Seungmin was clapping like a seal in the train. 'Ssh, it's 7 AM and we're not the only ones here. Why are we going so early anyway? The concert is tonight!' Hyunjin asked and yawned. 'Smartass, I want to stand in the front row!! Oh shit, we're here!' Seungmin jumped up, almost falling when the train braked. 'Watch out,' Hyunjin laughed. He wanted to grab Seungmin's arm, but the boy already jumped out of the train and ran over the platform. 

Seungmin won VIP tickets and a meet and greet for two persons for DAY6's concert in Seoul. He was very excited, he loved DAY6 a lot and they pulled him through a lot of things in his life. Since his parents didn't want to go, Seungmin asked his best friend Hyunijn to go with him. Hyunjin wasn't really a fan of DAY6, but he liked some songs and he loved concerts, so why would he say no?

'Can we please eat something? I'm hungry,' Hyunjin whined when they walked past a restaurant. His stomach was growling like crazy since skipped breakfast. 'Yeah, I'm hungry too... You can order something for me. But hurry up, I want to be one of the first people in the line,' Seungmin said, hopping from his left feet on his right feet. 

'Okay,' Hyunjin laughed and ordered two sandwiches. 'Thanks!' Seungmin said when Hyunjin gave him his sandwich. He started walking again while eating. Hyunjin almost couldn't keep up with his fast pace. 

When the two boys finally arrived at the venue, the line was pretty small. 'See? Now we're almost in the front row when the concert starts!!' Seungmin said and sat down on the ground. 'So we're just going to stand here for the rest of the day?' Hyunjin frowned, blocking the sun with his hand. 'Yeah... this is the most boring thing about concerts,' Seungmin said and grabbed his earphones. He plugged them into his phone.

'Bang bang, bullet bullet bullet-'

'What are you doing?' Hyunjin asked. 'Memorising the fanchants!!' Seungmin said and smiled happily. He clamped on his bag with his DAY6 album in it. He wanted the boys to sign his album. 

After hours and hours waiting in the line, Hyunjin fell asleep on Seungmin's shoulder. He woke up when Seungmin jumped up and screamed: 'The doors are open!!' 'H-how late is it?' Hyunjin asked. '7 PM!!" Seumgmin screamed and jumped up and down. 'DAY6 DAY6 I am coming!!' Seungmin clapped. 

They scanned their tickets and walked inside the venue. 'Shit Hyunjin, we're in the front row!!! I'm so close to fainting like I can literally see everything!' Seungmin yelled and clapped in his hands. Hyunjin laughed. Seungmin was so excited about this.

'Who was your bias again?' Hyunjin asked and pointed at the big picture of the band in the back of the podium. 'Wonpil,' Seungmin said dreamingly. 'Sorry, who was that?' Hyunjin laughed. Seungmin pouted. 'I told you this like a thousand times!! Wonpil is the one behind the keyboard. I love him. He's so cute and his vocals are always on point,' he said and smiled happily. 

'When was the concert starting again?' Hyunjin asked Seungmin like ten minutes later. 'Ehm half past seven- wait it's almost half past seven Hyunjinnie I'm going to see them really soon!!' Seungmin grabbed his DAY6 lightband out of his bag. He couldn't stand still and kept saying 'ohmygod ohmygod'. 'Oh, can you please film some songs for me? I don't really think I can film,' Seungmin asked and pushed his phone in Hyunjin's hands. His friend nodded and unlocked his phone. 

Seungmin was literally shaking when the lights went out. 'Hyunijn it's starting!!!' he fanboyed and clenched onto his friend's arm. Hyunjin had never seen his friend so happy when the members of DAY6 walked on stage. Seungmin was aggressively waving with his lightband and screaming the fanchants. And Hyunjin had to admit, he enjoyed the concert too. A lot. He found himself clapping and yelling everytime a song ended and he kinda fell in love with the boy who introduced himself as the drummer, Dowoon. He was just so cute. 

Wonpil even noticed Seungmin. He was crying when they sang 'I Need Somebody'. Wonpil pouted at him and mouthed 'Don't cry!' which only made Seungmin cry harder. Hyunjin laughed when Seungmin wrapped his arms around him. 

'That was a rollercoaster of emotions,' Seungmin mumbled when the concert was over. 'Hey, we're not done yet. Let's find the security and show our tickets so we can go backstage,' Hyunjin said and grabbed Seungmin's wrist. 'Oh yeah! I'm going to meet them too!' Seungmin laughed and the two walked towards a security guard. After showing their wristbands, the guard nodded and took the two backstage. 

'Don't faint when you see them, okay?' Hyunjin asked, laughing. Seungmin nodded his head furiously. 'No! I can do this and-' 

Seungmin stopped walking and talking when the security guard opened the door. He stammered some words. 'Hey, you were the guy that was crying at the concert!' Wonpil said and Seungmin's legs felt like jelly. 'I-is this r-real?' he mumbled with a soft voice. Hyunjin smiled at him and pushed his friend forward. 'Yes, it is. Now go and meet your idols. Tell them how much you love them.'

Seungmin took small steps, suddenly remembering his DAY6 album in his bag. He grabbed it and gave it to Wonpil first. His hands were shaking like crazy. 'C-could you sign my a-album please?' he stammered. Wonpil smiled at him. 'Of course, what is your name?' he asked and grabbed a pen. 'Seungmin,' Seungmin said and played with his fingernails while he took the time to look at Wonpil. 

'Is Wonpil your bias?' Jae asked Seungmin, who nodded shyly. 'I-I'm so happy that I got the opportunity to meet you all. I've loved you guys for so long, you've pulled me through so many sad periods in my life, thank you,' Seungmin sobbed. 'Awhhh... No problem,' Sungjin stood up and placed his hand on Seungmin's shoulder, making him shiver a bit.

'A-and this is my friend, Hyunjin. He came with me because my parents didn't want to,' Seungmin said and pointed at Hyunjin, who smiled. 'Are you a fan?' Younghyun asked. 'No, not really, but I really liked the concert. You guys are very good, I can totally understand why my friend likes you so much,' he said. 

After everybody signed Seungmin's album, it was time to make a picture. 'One last hug,' Wonpil said and opened his arms. 'C-can I-' Seungmin asked shyly and wrapped his arms around Wonpil. He hugged the other members too and after that, it was time to go home. 'Wait, I want to give something to you,' Dowoon said and walked towards his bag. Seungmin's eyes widened when he came back with his drumsticks. 'They're for you,' Dowoon said and placed them in Seungmin's hands. 'T-thank y-you,' Seungmin stammered. 'Hold on Seungmin. We love you!' Sungjin said. 'Bye guys!' Seungmin said and waved before the security guard closed the door. 

~

Hyunjin laughed when Seungmin plopped on a seat in the train. He sighed and looked outside, with a big smile on his face. 'Are you still alive?' he asked. 'Mmh,' Seungmin mumbled and nodded. 'I'm just so happy... that was beautiful,' he mumbled. 'This beautiful feeling,' Hyunjin smiled. Seungmin looked up. 'Hey, you just quoted a DAY6 song!!' he said. Hyunjin laughed. 

'I was impressed by the show. I'm going to check them out, they were really kind too,' he said. 'Oohh that's great! But please don't choose Wonpil as your bias, he's mine,' Seungmin said and grabbed his DAY6 album. He looked at their signatures on the front and a small message on the first page. He sighed and pressed the album against his chest. 

He had never been so happy as he was now.


End file.
